


Kissing You Is Serious

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Peter tries to distract you from what you're doing to get you to pay attention to him.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Kissing You Is Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbieBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/gifts).



> Prompt distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead for AmbieBambi. This was originally posted over on Tumblr and since I've left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

“Hey babe, what’re you doing?” Peter asks as he sits down behind you.

“Working,” you tell him absently as you pull the control panel down and start reattaching wires.

He sweeps the hair away from your neck and presses a kiss to the sensitive spot at the base of your hairline he knows drives you crazy.

“I can see that,” he says against your skin. “Why?”

You can’t help the way your shoulders lift just slightly at the sensation of his lips there and the soft hum that escapes you.

“I’m trying to get this flight control fixed before Rocket comes along and decides to modify it.”

“Oh, okay,” he mumbles against the back of your ear as he presses kisses there too.

Finally, you lean your head back against his shoulder, knowing he’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants. “Peter Quill, can you ever take anything seriously?”

He grins and lays his hand over your throat to cup your chin and tilt your mouth toward his. “Kissing you.”

Your light chuckle is caught up in his kiss as you sigh in contentment and forget all about what you were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
